The Blue Spark (REWRITING) (HIATUS)
by SugoiPommy
Summary: Eblis was just a teenage girl who loved anime, and the step-daughter of an uncaring, haughty woman. Mihawk was just a man who was a Shichibukai and the World's Greatest Swordsman. Problem? They're from different worlds. A strange woman appears on the swordsman's island and tosses him into America on the doorstep of Eblis's home... as a puppy! [Mihawk x OC] (Full Summary Inside)
1. Author's Note

_**=-=**_ _ **ATTENTION: PLEASE READ BEFORE READING STORY, IT'S MUCH APPRECIATED TY**_ _ **=-=**_

 **BAAAABBEEEESS!**

 **I know, I know, you all must be asking...**

 **"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WRITING ANOTHER FANFICTION WHEN YOU'RE STILL WRITING TWO, ONE BEING ON HIATUS, AND THE OTHER STILL CONTINUING?!"**

 **First of all, _bitch_...**

 **SORRY I'M JUST MESSING AROUND PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

 **But seriously, the reason why I'm making ANOTHER fanfiction is because this one is from a separate account on a separate website called Wattpad. I have Heartbreak on there, which has some pics that you guys can check out, and the OC from this fanfic. 'The Blue Spark' is originated from my account on Wattpad (which is SugoiPommy as well btw) out of a sudden spout of writers-high when I saw that there were ABSOLUTELY NO FUCKING MIHAWK X OC FANFICS THAT SATISFY ME.**

 **So** **basically, after furiously writing my OCs characteristics and such, I wrote the first chapter... Which was like a couple or few months ago. Now here's the important bit...**

 _ **=-= WARNING! PLEASE READ! IF YOU SKIPPED THE PART ABOVE THIS, AT LEAST READ THIS YOU LIL SHIT! WARNING!=-=**_

 **I will give the same warnings as I put in this fanfiction on my Wattpad account.**

 **This fanfiction is mostly written when I have free time, in other words, I'll write bits and pieces when I'm in the mood. Don't expect me to update often.**

 **This is an OC x Mihawk Fanfic. Now the age difference is HUGE, my OC is 16 and Mihawk is like 41 so if you don't like it then kindly escort yourself out (I personally feel that her age fits with this story - I've read a fanfic with this pairing and the OC was 17 y/o or something like that and it was fucking amazing - so fight me idgaf, but for all of you fangirls who are enjoying this... EMBRACE ME! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!). Feel free to review and give any sort of criticism so I can improve my work and become a better writer!**

 _ **=-= ONE MORE THING!=-=**_

 **This OC and fanfiction was inspired by Blue Exorcist. :)**

 _ **Yours Truly,**_

 _ **Pommy**_

 _ **~Sugoi! Sugoi! (~•3•)~**_


	2. Prologue

**_A Fanfiction Inspired by Blue Exorcist._**

 ** _I do not own One Piece._**

 ** _I do own my OC._**

* * *

 _Eblis.  
_

 _That's her name._

 _Just Eblis._

 _It was said that she was found by her foster father who was a priest, Subaru, crying in the forest with a blanket wrapped around her. He brought her home and raised her as his daughter, teaching her what any other priest would, but... He taught differently. Subaru taught her about demons and how to exorcise them._

 _Eblis looked up to him all the time. She never really got along with other kids since she usually had trouble controlling her anger, despite her quietness._

 _When she had turned the age of 13, her and Subaru had an argument. A serious argument._

 _What happened that day, she will always remember._

 _No matter what, she would always feel regret, even when she reassured herself with his last words._

"It's not your fault, Eb... I've known what you are ever since you were young... but know this... You are not a monster. You are different. There will be people who love you for you and a certain someone that will love you most of all, and vice versa... Read my journal and learn about yourself... Thank you for coming into my life and being my little ball of sunshine... I love you... Eblis..."

 _Since that day, she learned things about herself that she thought impossible. With the power that laid in her hands, she swore to one day use it to protect the ones that Subaru said that she would love as a family in the future. And that special someone._

 _With it she wants to complete a dream that people in America, Europe, the world, or even Christians and Catholics would look at her as if she were crazy for thinking such a thing!_

 _With the power that's seen as evil... She will use it to kill Satan and take over his throne._

 _How?... You'll find out._

 _But first, why does this dog resemble one of her favorite One Piece characters? How does he understand her? Who does he remind her so much of?!_

 _Welcome to the story about a Shichibukai turned into a puppy, and a quiet and shy 16 year old girl that wasn't as quiet and shy as he thought she was._


	3. I

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new story! :D Now, before I get to the bad news to this story, I wanted to explain it. The first chapters of the story will be all of my own doing, but in later chapters I will be borrowing the script of what the characters say in the arc and yadda yadda yadda from other authors. JUST WHAT THEY SAY AND WHAT THEY DO! I'll add their names onto here so you can check them out as well if you want!**

 **Okay, now the bad news... I'm not sure if I'll actually REALLY catch up to the current arc or suddenly stop because of no inspiration. And the updates will be EXTREMELY slow because I'm a lazy biatch and that's just who I is :3**

 **ONE LAST THING! This is a One Piece Fanfiction that's also inspired by Blue Exorcist! It is an OC x Mihawk Fanfic. Now the age difference is HUGE, my OC is 16 and Mihawk is like 41 so if you don't like it then kindly escort yourself out. Feel free to comment any sort of criticism so I can improve my work. I will not tolerate any extremely negative comments that are not aimed at my story- in other words, my writing abilities.**

 **P.S. If there's a typo or something of the sort, please let me know! Thanks! :D**

 **Enjoy Babes!**

 ** _A Fanfiction Inspired By Blue Exorcist._**

 ** _I do not own One Piece._**

 ** _I do own my OC._**

* * *

 **I**

* * *

"Eblis! Go get the door, I'm getting ready for work!"

A girl with short white hair, who was peacefully sitting at her desk in front of a computer screen and a notebook and pencil, sighed in annoyance. She set down the utensil before standing up from her seat as she adjusted her thick black rimmed glasses. _Why did Papa marry that woman again?_ The teen thought briefly before exiting her room.

The house that she was forced to share with her father's wife, Annabelle, was connected to the Faith Baptist Church. The Faith Baptist Church had closed down due to her father passing away, but that didn't mean Eblis didn't use it. It was relatively small, pretty much a single room. In the front was where the pastor stood at a stand with the Bible set safely upon it, along with a low table beside it that held a white table cloth with a lone gold wine cup. In front of that were six rows of pews on both sides of the room. Eblis usually used the church for some peace and quiet or to play the piano that was behind the preacher stand.

Annabelle, who had married Eblis's deceased father, never liked her. She despised her. The minute she had married the man, the girl knew she wasn't marrying him just for love. She wanted his money. A typical gold digger. Subaru almost put all of his attention on Eblis, yet gave Annabelle the same amount, which lead to her distaste of the girl.

Eblis didn't care all too much since the feeling was mutual. She was mostly off to work and on business trips, so she didn't really have to deal with her.

The teen finally reached the front door of her house by the living room and unlocked it. She swung the door open only to meet the invisible face of a stranger. In other words, there was nobody there. Nope. Nada. Zilch. "Are you fuckin' cereal?" She said to no one in particular.

Eblis stepped out of the house to look around in hopes of finding a pair of children giggling behind some bushes or something of the sort, but instead her foot hit a cardboard box. She looked down and blinked at the box that sat on the welcome mat.

She squatted down and was about to pick it up, but the sight of it moving ever so slightly made her jump and gasp in surprise. Eblis took one more look around before carefully opening the box. Her heart nearly burst at the sight of what was inside.

In the cardboard box sat a jet black border collie puppy with a belly with white fur. The puppy was the most precious looking thing she has ever seen, but what caught her attention the most were his hawk-like eyes.

Hawk eyes looking right back at her.

 _They look almost exactly like Mihawk's..._ She thought before shaking her head. _Stop over thinking things!_ Eblis took one last look around before whispering down to the puppy. "You look like you need a place to stay. What do you say about being my friend?..."

The puppy tilted it's head to the side cutely, as if he were wondering why she suggested that.

Before she could open her mouth to answer what he might have been thinking, a voice shouted from inside followed by the clicking of heels. "Hey, brat! Who's at the door?! I'm about to go to a business trip!"

Eblis cursed under her breath and closed the box. She carefully lifted it up as she stood and went back inside. "It was just a package I ordered online!"

Annabelle entered the living room with a scowl on her face, which was full of make-up. The woman was in her late thirties and had long brown hair that was pulled up into a neat bun. She wore a classic black business woman dress that reached to right above her knee and black high heels. "Are you buying those stupid chinese comics again? Do something better with your money like buy clothes!"

"First, how about minding your own damn business? Second, why the fuck do you care?" Eblis shot back with a leveling glare.

The woman spun back around with her suitcase and purse now in hand to meet her glare with her very own. She pointed at her with a tan finger with a manicured nail painted a dark red. "Don't use that foul language with me, girl!"

Eblis rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just leave already. Your presence in my house makes it smell like death itself."

"Why you!-" Annabelle was abruptly cut off by the sound of her outdated iPhone ringing. She took it out of her purse and looked at the smirking teen. "You're lucky this time!" She growled out before answering the call on speaker phone.

Eblis closed the door behind the woman and locked it before hurrying back to her room. The white-haired teen sat on her bed with her legs crossed indian-style.

She set the cardboard box that contained the puppy in front of her before opening it. Eblis reached inside and gently took the puppy out, briefly cooing how light it was despite that the puppy seemed pretty late in it's puppy stage.

* * *

Mihawk was not happy.

He was not a happy swordsman.

Who would considering if you were to turn into some type of _puppy_ and got _trapped_ inside of a box because of a mysterious woman who gave you barely any information on what she was going to do to you?

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Me? I'm a psychic!" A woman with long, flowing black hair and blood red eyes chirped with a wide grin placed on her features, though her eyes seem to twinkle with hidden mischief._

 _Mihawk resisted the urge to get annoyed by the answer he was given, seeing the look in her eyes. "Well,_ Psychic-san _... Why are you on my island?" He gritted out as calmly as he could._

 _"I'm just keeping the timeline on track! Don't be surprised if you're in a different world or something..." She said off to the side as she waved a hand dismissively with her eyes averted and lips pursed together._

 _The Shichibukai was going to speak out his thoughts of confusion, but she cut him off. "Just take care of her! 'Kay?" She stuck out her tongue childishly as she gave him a wink._

 _Then everything went black._

Now he's in a god damn box as a puppy! A puppy of all things!

Questions are flying in and out of his mind. Who was that woman? What did she mean about being in a different world? Why was he put into this situation? How did he get turned into a puppy and put into a box? Will he ever go back to normal? Most importantly...

WHERE THE HELL WAS HE?!

" _Sheeeeesh, calm down will ya?_ " He jumped at the voice and looked around him in the small dark space frantically. _That voice!_

" _Hey, Bud! Miss me?_ "A flash of a familiar grin passes through his mind. He unconsciously let out a little growl. _You!... What did you do to me? Where are you?_

A giggle echoed through his mind. " _Oh, you know, hanging out in Gehenna and telepathically talking to you. The usual... Oh yeah! I turned you into a puppy! You're such a cute little thing!~_ "She squealed.

His ears twitched violently in irritation. That woman!... _Change me back!_ He instantly demanded.

The woman's laugh once again reverberated through his mind. " _No can do! This is way too much fun! Bringing you here as a human is way too boring don't you think?_ " She said with amusement clear in her voice. " _Anyway, I gotta go, I can't hold onto the connection for too long. We'll do a Q &A later on! Bye bye, Hawkeyes-san!~_"

 _Wait! Hello? Hello? Damn it!_ Mihawk despised being left unanswered. Despite his title, he can be rather impatient in a time of need. This was certainly a time of need, due to the fact that he was now a vulnerable, defenseless, puppy.

"Are you fuckin' cereal?"

The swordsman's head snapped his head up at the voice. _Cereal?..._ He was slightly confused by the choice of words to express her disbelief, but shoved the thought to the side. The voice was obviously one of a female's.

He attempted to stand on all of his fours from where he was laying at. His furry, delicate legs trembled beneath him before the box jerked beneath him and they gave out, falling back down onto the cold, uncomfortable cardboard floor.

He mentally cursed and resorted to just sitting down like any other dog, which was a good start for him in his opinion, especially since he had slipped at the first attempt. Mihawk lifted his head up at the sight of light replacing the darkness of the horrid box he was put into.

The Shichibukai blinks up at the girl staring back at him in surprise.

She was a teenager with pale skin, short white hair, and eerily familiar blood red eyes. Her hair reached as far as the nape of her neck in the back. It looked naturally disheveled, though her bangs which were shorter than the rest of her hair, had a long piece that seemed to slightly curl naturally past her nose.

Her clothing consisted of an over sized grey sweater with a pair of loose black gym shorts that reached below her knees. A sleeve of her sweater hung slightly off of one of her shoulders, revealing her black bra strap. Her sleeves were also so long that they nearly reached past her fingers. To finish off her entire appearance, she wore a pair of black thick-rimmed glasses, though to his confusion there were no lens and only the frame.

She looked around her with caution before looking back down at Mihawk with a small smile that made his tense body instantly relax. "You look like you need a place to stay. What do you say about being my friend?"

He tilted his head to the side at what she said. _Friend?... What a strange girl to ask such a thing to an animal..._

Whatever she was going to say next was cut off by an annoying sound to the swordsman's sensitive ears. A snobbish, irritated voice of a middle-aged woman. "Hey, brat! Who's at the door?! I'm about to go to a business trip!"

The strange girl above him cursed and swiftly closed the box. He swayed from side to side, catching his balance when he felt the box being lifted from off the ground. The girl, who he assumed was the one who had picked it up considering that she's the only one who currently knows about him, seems to have walked back into the house.

She replied to the woman with a simple answer laced with annoyance. Her next reply after the woman's remark though, was full of harshness that Mihawk wouldn't expect from her at all at first glance. It was clear that she had a strong distaste for the woman and vise versa for whatever reason, and it intrigued him a little. Only a little.

In no longer than a minute, he felt the box being set down. Mihawk looked up when the cardboard flaps that closed the dreaded container were opened and a pair of delicate hands lifted him out of the box. He felt his paws land on something soft and he looks down to see that he was on a bed. He sat down and looked back up at the girl who sat in front of him with her legs crossed indian-style.

Her face remained blank as he too stared emotionlessly at her. _I wonder who that woman was... Was she the girl's mother? They don't have a very good relationship..._

The strange girl suddenly smiled down at him. "My name's Eblis. Just Eblis! You don't have a collar or anything, so you must have been dropped off and ditched by your previous owner... That's a really shitty thing to do..." She scowled at the thought.

Mihawk resisted the urge to attempt to voice out his agreement to that statement. _You have no idea..._

"Hm... What should I name you?..." She pondered out loud as she stroked her imaginary beard.

The swordsman couldn't help, but become nervous at the question. It would crush his pride if he were named a cutesy name like Fluffy or even _Cuddles_... He mentally shivered at the mere thought of being called such ridiculous names. Being turned into a puppy was torture enough.

"Hawky..." Mihawk's eyes widen slightly at the mumble that came out of her mouth. Seeing his reaction, a smile lit up her face. "Yeah, your name will be Hawky! That's perfect! Does that sound good to you?"

He didn't know how exactly to reply, so he just gave a hesitant nod that made Eblis gasp. "Y-You can understand me?..." He gave another nod. The swordsman sweat-dropped at her immediate reaction, which was to look at him as if he were the coolest thing ever. "That's so awesome! You're as cool as Mikey!"

Eblis growing smile dropped though when she spoke of that name, as if it reminded her of something. This peaked his interest as he analyzed her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Emotions flew past her eyes a mile per second. It went by so fast, that she couldn't tell what emotion was what, though it was clear by the expression on her face that it was troubling her.

She fiddled with the ends of her sleeves and looks down at her lap. "I-I don't have that many friends... I only have a couple, but the only real friends I have aren't even human... They always come by when that crazy woman isn't home and I talk to them all day long and share stories... It would be nice to have a new friend, and I would love to consider you as one! I'll get you the comfiest bed I can find, I'll get you the best toys that you can play with when you're bored, I'll try to make your food as tasty as possible!... A-All of my friends deserve the best... It's the least that I can do for them always being by my side..." She returns her gaze back to the puppy's. "So what do you say?..."

Mihawk looked at her with eyes full of wonder. _She befriends animals?..._ He thought to himself mentally. By the looks of it, she's a shy girl and keeps things to herself. It was as if she didn't trust anyone in the outside world.

His mind went back to the question that she had asked. The girl was very foolish and too kind... The Shichibukai-pup stood on all of his fours before walking over to her. It was surprisingly easy to get use to the feeling, but it was still odd.

Once he was close enough he plopped himself onto her lap, curling up as he made himself comfortable. If he were a human at that moment, he would have a smirk on his lips. _Very foolish indeed... I would have stayed even if you didn't give me those things._

Mihawk was slightly tempted to nip at her hand when she began to pet him, but the thought instantly washed away once he felt it stroke his fur gently. _No wonder pets like being pet so much..._

This girl was putting a whole new effect on him.

If it were any other person, he would have scoffed at the words that she had spoken and left. Though, this girl was different. He just couldn't put his finger on it...

* * *

 _ **Sorry if Mihawk is a bit OOC, I'm not very use to writing characters like him. xD**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading the first chapter of The Blue Spark! Favorite and follow so I know that you guys are into it so far, and possible even give me a review what you think!**_

 _ **PICTURE OF OC AND MIHAWK AS A PUPPY IS ON MY ACCOUNT:**_ **SugoiPommy** _ **ON**_ **Wattpad** _ **! SHOULDN'T BE HARD TO FIND THE STORY! :D**_

 _ **Love ya, babes.**_


	4. II

**_A Fanfiction Inspired By Blue Exorcist._**

 ** _I do not own One Piece._**

 ** _I do own my OC._**

* * *

 **II**

* * *

"We need to go to a pet store and get the things you need... I'm not gonna give you dog kibble or something like that, so I'll have to drop by the store tomorrow to pick up more meat after we eat up the rest for dinner today..." Eblis told the puppy who was still curled up in her lap.

Mihawk, who is now named Hawky for the time being, lifted his head up at the word 'store'. Store equals shopping. Shopping plus women equals hell. Should he be scared?...

He internally shivered when he remembered women grabbing their partner and dragging them around a clothing shop through the window in his younger days. Those were the times he genuinely felt bad for a person's well-being.

Eblis hopped off the bed and went over to her desk. She plopped herself on her chair, spinning herself around to grab a couple of things. The white-haired girl moved the chair so that she was sitting on to the side of the bed with ease. In her mouth was a Dum-Dum lollipop, specifically her favorite flavor: blue raspberry, and in her hands was a mechanical pencil and notepad. "Alrighty, we're gonna need a comfy collar and leash... Sorry, bud, but it's sort of against the law to keep a leash off of you." She said with an apologetic smile at the sight of him giving her an adorable glare.

She continued on with the list of what she needed to get for her new friend, before listing what she wanted for herself silently. When she was finished, she ripped the paper off of the notepad and stood up before going over to her drawers.

At the sight of her taking hold of the rim of her gym shorts, Hawky turned his head away. He may be a man in a body of a puppy, but he's still respectful to a person's privacy. Especially a woman's if they are not aware.

The second that she called his name, he turned his head back around as he got on all fours. Eblis was now wearing a plain black hoodie, a pair of jeans, and sneakers. Nothing too special.

* * *

Eblis decided to drive to the store. When Mihawk had followed her outside and to the garage, he was surprised by the strange object. In his perspective it was humongous and a bit overwhelming for him.

She saw how the puppy was awed by the car and couldn't help, but smile. As she helped him get in the car in the front seat and got in herself, she began to explain what the vehicle was and how it worked. She even explained how it was her father's that she now owned after getting her license.

The swordsman listened intently at her explanation of what cars are and other types of technology that the world had. As she drove, she explained what each thing the puppy's eyes look at curiously.

Mihawk was awed by it all and her vivid explanation. This world had such advanced technology! He never thought a little box could be used like a Den Den Mushi and also be used to send messages, and take pictures and videos.

It only took a few minutes before she parked the car in the parking lot. With practiced ease, she shut the car off and took her keys out, shoving them in her pocket. She unbuckled her seat belt and carefully picked up Hawky, holding him comfortably in one arm before exiting her car. She locked the door before closing it so she wouldn't have to press the button on her car keys.

Mihawk looked up from where he was held in two arms and tilted his head to the side at the... whatever it was, on the building. He assumed that they were words and that's what the store is called if he were to be able to read it.

Once the both of them entered, Eblis set Hawky down after getting a basket to carry the things she's getting. She squatted down so she was able to look directly in the puppy's eyes and said, "Make sure you stay close. Tell me if you see anything you like, okay?"

The puppy gave an unsure nod before she stood back up and began walking with Hawky in stride.

Mihawk blinked in bewilderment as he passed by various animals, like different types of birds, lizards, and cats in the store. What he was shocked about? That he can _understand_ them.

" _Guys! Look, look! A dog! A dog! Hey, hey! Can you get your owner to let us out?! Please? Please?_ " A parrot chirped to him from behind his cage, pecking the glass that held him inside.

The puppy just glanced at the bird, slowing down his pace, before giving it a look that clearly said, 'That's not gonna happen.' before catching up with Eblis who was looking at collars.

Mihawk, knowing that he had no chance of escaping from getting a required accessory for dogs, decided to look at the different collars himself.

Some were too girly or too ridiculous or too stupid to his liking. There was none that he liked, he didn't even like the black spiked one that looked comfortable. If he was going to be a puppy, he didn't want to look any stupider than how he felt as one.

He was about to give up on looking and leave it up to Eblis's judgement, but there was one that caught his eye. It was too far for him to reach, but he can see it clearly. It was a velvet leather collar that can be adjusted to fit with a gold little buckle. Hanging on the front of it by a gold hoop connected to the collar itself on a small chain, was a gold cross.

Mihawk whipped his head around and upwards when he saw a hand take the collar from where it hung. He saw Eblis holding it in her hands, looking back and forth between him and the collar. Finally, she settled on shaking her head and placing it in her basket. She squatted down and gave him a scratch behind the ear. "You remind me so much of someone. You two are so alike that it's creepy." She chuckled and stood up.

The swordsman went back to following his new-found owner and couldn't help, but wonder who that certain someone was...

* * *

When the both of them got home, Eblis had put everything in it's place. She set up his little bed in her room, though she told him he could sleep on her bed if he liked. Then she kept his new toys on the floor in her room just in case he got bored, after that she put away all of the necessities needed when having a puppy, before putting on his collar. She then cooked dinner for the both of them after putting everything away.

Mihawk found the girl rather odd. She allowed things that normal people wouldn't allow pets to do. For example, allowing him to eat on the table. As the hours had went by that day, she confused him more and more.

Around strangers, she's extremely shy and quiet, but when she's alone with him, she was extremely talkative and quite energetic. She reminded him a lot of a child, but he sort of... Enjoyed it, you can say.

Her voice was rather soothing to his sensitive ears, even when she gets a bit too loud. Speaking of senses, strange enough, he also liked her scent. It was sweet, but not overwhelmingly sweet. It smelt like a combination of berries and smoke.

He jerked in surprise when he was picked up suddenly and met calculating blood red eyes.

Eblis took a deep breath through her nose before grimacing and holding out the black puppy so it wasn't in smelling range. "You _really_ need a bath." At the sight of Hawky's eyes going wide in shock and horror, she knew immediately what he was up to. "AW HELL NO- OW!" She clutched her red hand that had been bitten and scratched.

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE YOU SON OF A BISCUIT!" Eblis screamed through the house with a violently twitching eyebrow.

* * *

"Okay... water: check. Puppy shampoos: check. Towels: check. Hair dryer: check. Brush: check. Puppy: in the process of retrieving..." She muttered to herself in the bathroom. Eblis sighed and quietly tip-toed out of the bathroom. _I have had years of experience of hide-and-seek, which makes me the ultimate queen of it. Hawky has no idea who he's messing with._

Mihawk panted from where he sat in his hiding spot. Why did he get so scared? Why didn't he like the fact that he would get _clean_? Was it a dog thing? He doesn't know! He's a swordsman, not a zoologist for Roger's sake!

He just hoped that she wouldn't find him in her dirty clothes bin. He did _not_ want to be bathed. Hell no.

"Found you, Hawky~"

Hawky's eyes widen in horror at the sickly sweet voice. He slowly looked up from his now uncovered body to see a smirking Eblis, who was holding the sweater that was covering his body. Then he realized something that he internally scolded himself for. This was her house. She knew every inch of it. There was no escape.

He yelped when she snatched him up into her arms and firmly held him as he resorted to the only thing he could do at that moment. Bark, growl, and attempt to bite her. He hated being a puppy. He was so _weak_.

Mihawk jerked and spluttered when he was suddenly dropped into warm water. The puppy stood on his fours, realizing that the water only reached up to touch his belly. He rushed to the side of the bath tub and put his front paws up onto the white marble. He tried to pull himself up... only to slide back down into the water. _Too slippery! Damn it!_

"Hawky," At the sound of his name being called by his new owner, he looked up to glare as angrily as he could at her. In Eblis's perspective, it was just downright adorable. "I have to get you all washed and clean. Because one: I am not allowing a stinky, adorable puppy roam around my house and kill each plant it passes by. Two: I don't know if you have fleas on you, so I have to use some special shampoo for you. And three: you'll feel ten times better after it all and you can have a good night sleep!... If you resist, I will feed you kibble for breakfast tomorrow."

Mihawk flinched at the last threat. No way in hell is he going to eat... _kibble_. He mentally sighed as his human and canine mind fought it out with each other. The canine mind gave in at the threat of kibble, so he obediently sat down in the water.

Eblis smiled in satisfaction and nods as she rolled up her sleeves and took off his collar. She grabbed the shower head and turned on the water, testing out how warm it was, before rinsing his fur out as gently as she could.

The Shichibukai closed his eyes and immediately relaxed at the feeling of the warm water hitting his fur, and the fingers that were running through it. _Why was I afraid to take a bath again?..._ He tried to remember. Really he did, but his mind just went to a complete blank, so he eventually gave up.

* * *

When he was being dried off with a strange tube on a handle that blows out warm air, he thought about his reaction at the thought of taking a bath. It must have been instinctual, considering his new body. The fact that this happened, things are louder than usual, and his nose was much more sensitive to smells, he can only guess that he had all the characteristics of a dog. He wasn't at the least bit surprised by this, but it didn't mean that he was very fond of this.

Eblis was right though (even though he doesn't want to admit it), he did feel _much_ better than when he ended up in a box in front of her home. What would make this moment better is if he had a nice glass of red wine, but OH!

HE'S APPARENTLY IN AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT UNIVERSE AS A PUPPY WITH A CUTE TEENAGE GIRL!

 _Cute?_

Mihawk is processing...

Processing...

Processing...

 _Bad Mihawk. Bad Mihawk._ The swordsman mentally scolded himself repeatedly, hitting his furry head against the wall for each time he said the phrase in hopes of forgetting what he had just thought.

He eventually stopped after a couple of minutes of head abuse and mentally sighed. _Sleep. I need sleep. That's what I need._

With that thought in mind, he collapsed in the middle of the room and curled into a little furry ball. The position was very comfortable for him, so it didn't take long for him to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 ** _The ending was a bit rushed, but oh well! xD I hope y'all enjoyed! I'm not all too great of being funny, but I tried my best in little places here and there (even though it's most likely not noticeable)._**

 ** _Love ya, babes._**


	5. III

**Hello again! I have another chapter for you guys. I know it's been a while, but like I had explained, I write this story on my free time. I've been concentrating on my new story Blank and some possible stories for the future, along with Heartbreak.**

 **Just know that I AM NOT LOSING INSPIRATION NOR AM I STOPPING THIS FANFIC!**

 **I'm not sure when the next update will be, but all I know it will be sooner than this chapter. Much, much sooner. A fucking year of not posting is too long, and I apologize for the wait. I'll try to post a new chapter as often as I can now!**

 **Enjoy chapter three!**

 ** _A Fanfiction Inspired by Blue Exorcist._**

 ** _I do not own One Piece._**

 ** _I do own my OC._**

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Eblis groaned, blindly slapping her nightstand to shut off the thing that was eliciting the most beautiful voice known to man. She would have continued listening to it, really, but the fact that it woke her up was enough for her to be mad at it. Finally, her hand found her phone. Hissing at the bright screen, she quickly turned off the alarm and sat up in her bed.

She yawned, smacking her lips in distaste as she scratched the nest on top of her head. Her blurry eyes adjust to find that the puppy on the floor also woke up because of it, looking just as disgruntled as her. "Not a morning person either, huh?"

The teen slipped out of her bed and did her morning ritual in the bathroom. Meanwhile, Mihawk was more than a little pissed off by two things. One, he was rudely woken up by a song that had a very familiar voice singing, and two, he was still a damn puppy.

It wasn't long before Eblis exited the bathroom looking much more awake than before, and her hair was much tamer. She went over to her puppy and scooped him up into her arms, ceasing all protests with a scratch behind his ear. "I'll whip up some breakfast for the both of us."

Mihawk was set on top of the counter in the middle of the kitchen, who watched the teen go up on her tippy toes to reach for the newly bought dog bowl in the cabinet. "I'm not really a good cook, but I can make something that will taste okay. Lucky for you, all I have to do is cut up some meat and fruit then voilà!" She explained as she did just that, cutting a steak in half and then chopping it into smaller pieces for the puppy to be able to eat.

She grabbed an apple from a bowl of various fruits and also cut it in half, chopping it to smaller pieces. "I can't cook savory foods, but I can make a mean apple pie. Baking and stuff is more my thing." Swiping both the meat and fruit into the bowl, she then brought it over to Mihawk, "Enjoy." She smiled, petting his head before moving on to cleaning up and making her own breakfast.

The now puppified Shichibukai immediately dug in. His tastes have changed now that he was a dog, and _boy_ , was he glad that the girl didn't give him dog kibble. He took his time eating his breakfast in order to watch Eblis cook her own breakfast as she spoke to him.

"...Oh yeah, and I've got school today. I'll be gone until around three." She explained to him as she whisked together the ingredients she had quickly dumped into a bowl. "I'll have some veggies and maybe a little peanut butter left for you when you get hungry during lunch time. Oh, and if you have to use the bathroom, the back door will be open for you."

Mihawk nodded to everything she told him even if her back was turned, licking his bowl clean. Perfect, he'll be all alone in her house and will have plenty of time on figuring out how to turn back into a human.

Three hours later, the Shichibukai was sitting on the couch in the living room, meditating. The girl had long since left to go to school with the promise of returning with treats. It was becoming frustrating already and he was slowly losing his patience. He knew that with just meditation it would not turn him back into a human, rather he needed to concentrate on the cause of his predicament.

The woman. Was she a Devil Fruit user? He did not know and was unable to understand how or why she sent him to such a strange place, nonetheless as a puppy. He pondered if it had to do with what she had told him before his vision went black. She had told him that she was a psychic, keeping the timeline on track, and to take care of someone. A girl.

Did she mean the one who has adopted him as her... pet? No, that did not sound right, she had clearly stated that he was her friend no matter how much he didn't want to be. Also, Gehenna. What was Gehenna?

A growl bubbled up in his throat. Why must he be pulled into such ridiculous situations when he has much better things to do? He has enough of that whenever Red Hair finds him somewhere other than his own island. Mihawk has seen and been through countless strange things in Grand Line, but this is just absurd.

" _Someone is grumpy._ "

Hawk eyes snap open, his head whipping all around him to find where the voice had come from. No, this was a voice he knew very, very well... _You_.

" _Yes, me. Wow, are you always like this? Even for a cute puppy you look like a crabby old man._ " She grumbled in his head.

 _Why did you do this to me? Where am I?_ He questioned, ignoring her complaints.

" _I just told you yesterday, I turned you into a pup 'cause it would be boring if you were human, and either way the future's outcome is the same._ " The swordsman can practically see her shrug her shoulders in his head. " _And you're at the land of the free and home of the brave. Good ol' United States of America. In other words, you're not in your world anymore._ "

He rolled his eyes and hopped off the couch. " _I've gathered._ "

" _Anyway, this world is basically your's, but with no Grand Line and the whole world is mapped out. Seven continents with countries in them, save Antarctica. As you can see, the technology is much more advanced, there are no pirates, the government is much different in this country, and there are no such thing as Devil Fruits and Haki. You'll find out why when the time comes_."

 _Ah... Now, why did you bring me here? To babysit an introverted teenage girl?_ Mihawk questioned distastefully as he explored the house.

" _I don't feel like answering that question._ "

 _Then why bother putting me here when I have no idea what I have to do to return to my home?!_ He snapped angrily.

" _Will you stop shouting? Sheesh, and I thought_ I _was loud. Quit worrying, just enjoy yourself here and you'll end up doing what is meant to happen, thus returning you to your island. Are we done yet?_ " She whines.

One more question. How do I turn back to a human?

" _Hm... I think when you turn into an anchor. I forgot._ "

 _An anchor?! You son of a- Are you still there? Psychic-san? Damn it!_ He slammed his paws onto the ground out of frustration.

What was he to do now? 'When you turn into an anchor.' That doesn't make sense, he had heard the phrase used by Red Hair when describing a Devil Fruit user, but he is not one. There are also no Fruits in this world, so it can't be that.

He huffed and went to the direction of the back door that lead to the backyard. His best option for now was to see how things play out and suffer as a puppy while living with a girl until he finds information that he can actually put into use.

* * *

Eblis resisted the urge to curse at everyone that touched her as she felt herself being pushed and tossed around among the crowd of students filling up the hallways. Despite this, she was glad that this was the last period of the day and she will be able to go home soon to see her adorable Hawky again.

Upon entering her class she was the first one inside and to sit herself down in the back. She takes out her phone, fiddling around with the games on it until the class started. Usually she wouldn't mind going to school to get her education, but today she felt like her classmates that always complain about wanting to go home to sleep and eat.

There was something strange with Hawky and she has been thinking about it all day long. Yes, it was awesome that he understood her, but a normal puppy wouldn't be able to do that. It made her wonder if he was like Mikey, but tossed the idea out of the window. She would have known straight away if they were alike, so it was confirmed that he's still a puppy, just... A very suspicious puppy. A suspicious puppy that's too quiet and too human-like... Plus he looks cranky all the time.

Eblis laid her head on her desk gloomily. Did Hawky not like her?

One long chemistry class later she was out of the school building and rushing to her car. Finally she can stop by the pet store, grab some treats, and head back home to her new friend! The school day had took way too long and she was ready to just laze around on her couch.

"Hey, Albino! Where do you think you're going?"

She grimaced, mentally scolding herself for forgetting about the person that called out to her. For a couple of days she managed to avoid her, hiding in the sea of students that pour out of the school during dismissal to get to her car without her noticing.

Eblis was grabbed by her should roughly and was turned around to face a beautiful girl much taller than her due to the heels she wore constantly. Black hair fell over her shoulders in waves, reaching down to her mid-back and framing the tan face that gained her attention, popularity, and many boyfriends.

"Thanks to you, I missed two days worth of homework assignments!" A pile of papers were slammed into her chest and she quickly held onto them before they flew away. "Here, I want it finished by tomorrow morning. Toodles!" She smiled falsely, wiggling her fingers at her mockingly before sashaying away.

The white-haired teen took a deep, calming breath as she properly gathered the worksheets into a pile, walking the rest of the distance to her car. Dropping the papers on the passenger seat, she drove out of the parking lot and onto the road.

Dawn absolutely infuriated her. She truly wished she could stop her constant torment towards her along with her little followers, but the only way she knows how to do that is by violence and she has long since stopped those ways.

Eblis had already tried to verbally stopped her, but that earned her a slap that she nearly returned, the only difference being that her hand would have been clenched into a fist. What she had to do was simple, do Dawn's homework and the bullying will just be verbal which she can handle despite how much it hurt. If she didn't, well verbal will turn into physical. She has enough of that at home.

Luckily, she plans to skip her senior year and go straight to college, so all she has to do is push her way through this school year and she won't have to see her face again. Simple. Hopefully she'll remain unscathed unlike sophomore year. She still had scars as a permanent reminder of the girl.

Upon arriving home, she slammed the door open and shouted with a smile, "I'm home!"

There was a yelp and small thump upon her dramatic entrance. Eblis gasped in horror when her gaze landed on the puppy that had fallen on the ground from the couch. She rushed to his side quickly, helping him back onto his paws, "I'm so sorry, Hawky! I was just excited to see you again... I brought treats like I promised."

The puppy only shook himself, shot her a small glare, then returned to his spot on the couch to lay down and close his eyes. As he did so, Eblis reached her hand out towards him with a horrified look. _He hates me!_

Now thoroughly depressed, she dragged herself into her room with a pout. What did she do? She didn't mean to ruin his nap... Plus didn't he go to sleep earlier than her? Shouldn't he be jumping and running around full of energy instead of snoozing away? Hawky is so weird.

Deciding to think about it some other time, she began doing Dawn's homework to get it out of the way. It was a breeze to do considering she was in classes below Honors unlike her. Eblis soon found herself consumed by her work and writing down answers in lightning speed.

Meanwhile, Mihawk fully woke up from his half-asleep state once he realized the lack of a girl with snow white hair. He jumped off the couch to go and find her since he had nothing better to do at the moment.

Upon entering her room, he found her sitting at her desk, slumped over papers scattered all over it while writing on one of the sheets. The Shichibukai became curious of what she was doing and approached her, but it seemed that she was concentrating too much to notice.

The desk was too tall for him to jump onto, he quickly summed up. So that only left one option and that was to hop on her lap. "Woah!" She jumped in surprise, lifting her arms up slightly to look down at Hawky, who didn't seem to care about anything in the world. "Hey, there. You need something?" She asked as she scratched behind his ear for a moment.

Mihawk instantly missed her magical fingers, but pushed that thought away so that he placed one of his paws on the paper she was filling out before looking up at her. She blinked down at him in confusion and then turned to where his paw was at, "Oh, you want to know what I'm doing?"

He gave a short nod before removing it. "I'm doing my homework." A scowl formed on her face, "And some other girl's homework. Dawn. She's such a piece of crap, making me do her homework..." She grumbled as she finished off the paper she was on. Now the swordsman was even more curious now that she brought up this 'Dawn'. Who is she?

As if reading his mind, Eblis moved onto her own homework as she answered his internal question, "A girl that loves to mess with me during school. Doing her homework is the only thing that tones down her harassment. I don't really care since I won't ever see her again once I'm finished my junior year."

Both annoyance and anger sparked within him at the statements. She said this so casually that it made him realize that she was use to this treatment. Did she not have the strength to defend herself and stop them? No, it wasn't that, she truly did not seem to care and wasn't planning on trying anytime soon. It made him wonder why this would be so, other than the fact that she would soon no longer see this Dawn.

Dawn, as well, angered him. He was unsure why, maybe because of her unwillingness to work in order to learn and receive education, in turn making someone else do it for her. People like Dawn, he disliked. They used intimidation and threats to have their job done for them, similar to forcing someone into becoming their slave. It irritated him similarly to when he sees a Celestial Dragon.

Eblis exclaimed that she was finished several minutes later with her papers already tucked into her folders before picking up Hawky as she stood up and set him back onto the ground. "Hm... It'll be dinner time soon. I should get started."

Just like that morning, Hawky was placed on the counter and silently watched the girl prepare their meals. It was admittedly captivating watching how easily she glided around the kitchen, all of her actions smooth and quick despite the fact she claims she isn't the best at cooking savory food.

It wasn't long before they both were enjoying their meals. Hawky's consisted of reasonable-sized, sliced raw catfish and chopped carrots, while Eblis' was grilled catfish and a salad with a sweet dressing.

"And for dessert..." Eblis dug into a paper bag after putting their empty dishes into the sink. She pulled out what looked like a small chocolate chip cookie, "Tada! A puppy cookie!"

It was placed in front of him on the counter and he tentatively sniffed it. It... smelled like a normal cookie. The swordsman gave it a couple of licks before promptly devouring it.

Eblis giggled at the sight of him chomping away at it before rifling through the pantry to retrieve a big bag of Skittles. When she turned around, Hawky was back to his usual stoic self with a cookie no longer in sight. "C'mon, Hawky, I wanna show you something."

The teen flopped onto her couch and popped a handful of the sugary sweets into her mouth before grabbing her Xbox controller. After turning on the television with the remote, the screen showed the Xbox home screen - just like how she had left it. Right when she selected Crunchyroll, a light weight sunk beside her on the couch.

"There's a show that I watch all the time called One Piece. It's actually an anime, but that doesn't matter." She shrugged, not noticing how Hawky reacted strangely to the name. "The characters in it are so inspiring that I see them as real people. Actually, I named you Hawky because you look so much like my favorite character. Oh! Let me show you where he first appears in the series!"

Scrolling down, she clicks on a title with a sigh, "I'm going to assume that you can't read so I'll put on the dub instead of sub even though it makes me want to rip out my ear drums."

Mihawk didn't know what she meant by that, but he was too busy freezing in his place and staring at the screen with wide eyes to even think about it. From it, he heard words that have been repeated many times all around the world for over twenty years now.

" _Wealth, fame, power... Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates, obtained this and everything else the world had to offer and his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._ "

" _'You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!'_ "

" _These words lured men to the Grand Line. In pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine! This is the time known as the 'Great Pirate Era'!_ "

The song was a blur that went through one ear and out the other as he looked down at his paws. He felt as if he shouldn't be surprised by his findings. After traveling the Grand Line for so long, it really shouldn't, but actually thinking about it... He was part of a world that people watch for entertainment. Technically, he was not real.

But he was here, wasn't he? Even if he was a canine, he was still here, breathing with a beating heart. There must have been other worlds like his if this were true. Worlds of the stories he has read as a child and even of books he reads from time to time. It made him feel slightly better, but the shock still lingered within him.

"Hawky, look! There he is!" The Shichibukai returned back to reality and looked at the foreign object once again, only to nearly stumble back at the sight. "The World's Greatest Swordsman, Dracule Mihawk."

There he was in all of his human glory on the screen. It was strange, but intriguing all at the same time. Wait... Did she say that he was her favorite character?

Eblis still didn't seem to notice his peculiar reactions to the show and had her eyes glued to the screen as she absentmindedly popped a Skittle or two into her mouth. "He doesn't appear much in the series, but I like him nonetheless. The little things he had said to Zoro, the one he's about to duel with, are inspiring and made me open my eyes to a lot of things. Speaking of eyes, his eyes are pretty. They don't look like hawk eyes to me... They're like butterscotch. The butterscotch that's wrapped in that yellow plastic!" She giggled.

Mihawk turned his head towards her to find that she was smiling wider than he has ever seen her smile. She thought what he said was inspiring? Wait, did she say his eyes are pretty?... And look like butterscotch? That's... new. Strangely enough, despite how inane the comparison was, he felt intrigued by her description. Most of his life, his eyes had been one of the things that people feared about him other than the fact that he was the World's Greatest Swordsman and a Shichibukai. This girl is the only one who has ever expressed a complete opposite opinion to them.

A light pink blush dusted over her cheeks and she whispered, "...Mihawk is so adorable."

The swordsman switched his gaze between the girl and the screen that showed him standing in an intimidating manner. His hat shaded his narrowed, hawk eyes as he held his unsheathed hidden knife with no expression. In other words, he looked absolutely terrifying.

...WHAT?!

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made it a little longer than usual to make it up to you guys somehow. It seems like things are just getting started. ;)_**

 ** _PUPPY MIHAAAAWK!_**

 ** _Love ya, babes._**


	6. AN

**Hello!**

 **I'm just going to make this really quick...**

 **So, I've come to the decision of rewriting this story and putting it on hold, and here are some reasons why:**

 **1.) I already have another fanfic like this one.**

 **2.) I'm not happy with how I planned on developing my OC.**

 **3.) I've lost interest in continuing this specific plotline.**

 **Fortunately, not a lot will change from the current chapters, but there will be a difference and there will be most likely some changes in my OC.**

 **I have a lot in mind for this fanfic, and I hate to put a long hold on this, but I rather not give you all something that neither me or you will enjoy. I don't know when I'll continue this, but it will definitely be when I finish up most of my stories that I'm currently working on or close to finishing.**

 **What I plan to do is keep what I have already here, and when I get a few chapters written, I'll delete the chapters and replace them one by one and change the summary as well.**

 **I apologize for making you wait this long, but I only want to give you all my best. :D**

 _ **\- Pommy**_


	7. AN One More Thing

**I forgot to mention...**

 **Eblis is turning into a guy.**

 **Which means gayness.**

 **What I'm trying to say is that this fanfiction is turning into a yaoi.**

 **Soooo... Yep.**

 **Sorry to the readers who don't like yaoi...**


End file.
